Disgaea: A Light In The Darkness
by Zunethedark
Summary: A Young Demon by The Name Of DJ is Adopted by Overlord Zetta to Become His Apprentice! However, What DJ doesnt realize is that he is being sucked into a conflict that may be bigger than the universe itself. Rated T For Some Language and suggestive themes
1. The Little Orphan

Define: Nothingness.

Nothingness: N/A: "Stems from Nothing."

Nothingness: "A state of non-existence."

Nothingness is all I know; an endless void where my soul lurks in the shallow confines of my body. My heart is heavy with the burdens of sin. My Name is DJ. I am... Er.. Actually Im not quite Sure What I am.. Oh, Now I remember: I was once an Overlord in a powerful netherworld. Actually, I was merely an Apprentice to the most badass freaking overlord in the whole Damn cosmos. Yes, an Apprentice. Laugh it up, I know you want to. So, what am I, the apprentice to an overlord, and the rightful heir to my own army, castle and an untold number of other things doing in a place where not even light exists? Well, my story is long and cold, but you'll just have to stomach it.

"So, why am I going to the overlords' castle again?" I asked the lady who had watched over me since I was but a mere fledgling. I was abandoned at an early age and had to grow up in an orphanage. Pitiful places Orphanages are, and if you live in the demon world, it's just a nut house with windows being broken here and there by random flying objects. However, I didn't live in the netherworld, Oh no, but instead in Celestia, surrounded by Angels. I didn't have any demonic features I could think of, except for my bad attitude towards everyone who told me to have a good day… Loons, the lot of them, I scoffed occasionally. I was secluded to my own tiny room, which I believe was once a broom closet. These Angels were so charitable their rooms were filled right up. No one ever came to adopt me, and when they looked me over, they said "Some things just didn't "FEEL" right." Idiots. Now, I am about 500 years old, and a very healthy little... Err... Whatever I am.

The lady angel, whom I presumed was a healer bent over to pat me on the head, the protruding spike of bent hair on the front of my face momentarily obscured my vision as it brushed against her chest. Flat, like most Angels I knew. "Someone has finally come to adopt you DJ." She said; her voice melodic and cheerful sounding as it always did when she spoke to me. I didn't enjoy the special attention she gave me. I would've rather spent my days doing the naughty things that demons like to do. But then again, I did live in celestia, and therefore I couldn't go about doing just as I pleased.

"Who is it?" I decided to inquire, feeling the right to know which poor soul would want to adopt a… a… a THING such as me. As A Matter of fact I couldn't tell what I was, Human, Angel, Demon or some other bizarre species that used its tentacles to molest innocent women. With my features, it certaintly would be hard to tell. I had a rich head of blue hair, a single spike of hair jutted out at the front of my head and dangled in front of me like an anglers light. My eyes were a pale blue, almost as if someone had strangled a blueberry to make my eye color. I had only my shorts, a jacket with an awfully large zipper, fingerless gloves and sandals, and a pair of large round glasses which sat precariously perched on my nose. The Lady Angel Spoke up again: "He's an Overlord from the Netherworld. "She said, waving her hands dramatically in front of her. He said he needed an apprentice, a powerful one, and when I told him I had just the boy for him, I couldn't bring him the paperwork fast enough." I wanted to laugh; an Overlord? Adopt Me? Angels don't usually nip at the juice so early in the morning but I was growing suspicious. Her story was sounding more and more ludicrous as time went on. Next thing I would be hearing would be her weaving a magical fairytale of pixies and gnomes. "His name is Overlord Zetta; he had some bright flowing red hair. Why he was in Celestia looking for an Apprentice I couldn't think of a reason for my life." This made me think too, I had heard of overlord Zetta, In fact I was his biggest (and only) fan in Celestia. He was just so Badass, I wondered, maybe someday I too can be as Badass as Overlord Zetta. But, as Fate would have it, in the back of my mind I knew I would be leaving this Hellhole to go to a new, literal one. I smirked, thinking of my own joke.

It was many hours before the servants of overlord Zetta even arrived. Dimensional Portals are not easy to create when you're a low level demon with the pay of a Jobless Prinny. Two Prinnies, one Green and one blue, came running out of a dimensional gateway that erected itself in front of the orphans home that I had been living in since the day my parents abandoned me. I brushed the blue hair out of my face as the two prinnies, one green, one blue, stopped in front of me, pulling what appeared to be a rickshaw cart. The blue one, who appeared to be superior to the green, stepped forward and made a long dramatic bow. When he finally stood up, he saluted and said in a clear, but whiny voice: "We have come to take you to your new life. However, you can refuse; well just tell overlord Zetta you fell into a ravine or something dood." Before he had finished speaking, I had capped the Marker I had taken out when he bowed. Now, A Large XIII sat on his forehead, its meaning unclear to him. "Uh… What the hell dood? Why'd you just write on my face?" I sat back down on the step and crossed my arms, looking as proud and elegant as I could before these lowlifes. "You Are Now MY personal slave Prinny, and I command you to tell me your name." Confused by the sudden turn of events, the penguin demon merely scratched his head. "Uhh… Basil… I think."

I lowered my gaze to his, my blue eyes piercing straight into his. Giving him one of my personal stares that I used to unnerve the maid when she came into my room, the Prinny began to tremble. If Looks could kill, I would be a Mass Murderer. "Basil." I repeated, rolling the vowels off my tongue in a manner that would have suited a bad actor. "Basil... Baaaaaaasssssiiilll. Basil. Yes. I quite like that name, it suits you. Basil the 13th, as I have dubbed thee." The Prinny stared at me as though I was insane, and I was sure he thought I was, my actions making me seem quite daft. "Th-Th-The Thirteenth?" " Yes, you and all your offspring are now to be named Basil. And you're bloodline shall serve me for all eternity." I stood and strode over to the cart the Prinnies had been pulling , with my single bag in tow and sat, comfortably, on the rickshaw, which the prinnies proceeded to pick up. "Stop" I barked, quite clearly, and loud enough to attract the attention of a passersby. The prinnies froze as they touched the bar to the cart and looked up at me. My glasses shone brightly as I turned to face the house, perched so nicely on a cliff that it overlooked the bigger city below. My hand hovered in the air, and I looked about, I could feel something coming, a rather powerful and… Cheerful Prescence.

Then it hit me. And by IT I mean HER. The Angel Girl that I had met on my first day here in this pathetic angel Orphanage simply came from the sky and slammed into me, her arms wrapping tightly around me. "DJ-Kun, Don't Go!" She said, planting my face against her chest. "HRMMMPH!" Was my reply as we toppled from the cart, and landed on the ground. Her knees dug into my ribcage as she kneeled on top of me, a look of determination in her eyes. This girl, crushing the air out of my lungs was perhaps one of the few people I actually talked to. Her name was Miko, she was born here in Celestia, however, her parents died from illness, and she came here, having no other relatives to be sent to. She had nice pink hair, deep blue eyes and a slim figure, and she was also as flat as a brick. "Grrr… WHAT THE HELL MIKO!" I shoved her off of me. She rolled playfully through the grass, giving me just enough time to stand up, before she was on me again. She had absolutely no respect for personal space. "Miko, let GO. I am going to live in a Netherworld, a Place where I belong. Not here with Carefree Angels! And NO you can't come!" I felt her arms sag as she heard me say this and she began to sniffle. I knew she was going to fake cry. She knew I hated it, and this was how she got me to do a lot of things for her. Like chores. Some Angel she is. "Why Don't you want me to come with you? Do you not like me?" I hesitated, the chance to rip someone to shreds when presented to me was all to good, but I couldn't do that to Miko, No Matter how Annoying she was.

"Miko..." I sighed, dreading the descision I was about to make. "P-Please dont cry..." She bagan sobbing, holding her arms in a steady grip around my waist, her head buried in my jacket. Angels bagan to stare. I wouldn't let this emberrasment stand. "MIKO!" I shouted, pulling her free from myself, and shoving her away, she stumbled a littl and stopped against the cart, her pink hair flowing elegantly as she gazed sadly at me, fake tears filling her eyes. "YOU CAN COME, ALRIGHT!" Her face instantly brightened. "Really? You Mean It? Well, If you really want me to come along, I guess I can be persuaded to join you." I growled. "You are so full of it Miko." She climbed into the Cart and stuck her tounge out at me playfully. " I know, dont you just LOVE that about me?" I wanted to slap her, but a gentleman such as myself would never do anything like that. Not in public anyway. I scowled as i walked to the Cart, ready to hop in, but I stopped as I realized Miko, was staring at me with great intensity. "WHAT?" I nearly shouted, she having already annoyed me enough today, I wasn't about to deal with anymore of her crap. She turned to look at the sun, as it set behind orange clouds, I imagined a giant fireball plummeting into the sea. Her eyes were Illuminated by it, and for a moment of gazing upon her, i was transfixed, as if by some beauty she radiated. Beauty? Radiance? "No more snack cakes before travel," I scolded myself. "Especially ones that may be beyond the experation date." As I sat down, yet another nuiscance came rushing up to say goodbyes, or hitch a ride. ANother orphan boy, the one whom Miko had roomed with since day one. I ground my teeth as he approached as he was dragging along a large suitcase undoubtably stuffed with his stuff. "DJ-Sama! He called, throwing his bag up into the Cart and Clambering inside with the deftness of a small child."

I almost twitched with anger. "Yes... Samson?" Samson, as one would have it, was a demon outcast from a far off neherworld. He was a young Blue Mage, with white hair, blue eyes, a short stature and a demeanor of a boy his age. But, to be honest, his spells sucked. I enjoyed teasing him about it, and he would try to freeze me, with limited results. However, he respected me and looked up to me, like a big brother. "You werent going to leave me, were you DJ?" I wanted to swat him away like a fly, I thought this opportunity was for me and me alone. But, I supposed, there would be some hitchhikers I couldnt refuse. " No Samson, How could I forget you?" I did sound irritated, but samson and miko seemed to happy to notice. Basil honked a horn he had pulled from his Pouch. "We have to leave soon, Dood!" I nodded, and was about to send Basil and his friend running into the portal when a thought struck me. "Where's Butter!" I cried, leaning over the side of the Cart. "Butter!" Immediately a streak of yellow came dashing towards the Cart, A Tiny Warcat whom I had Named ButterMilk, or Butter for short. He had been my pal since Day one, and I was not about to leave him behind. Lifting himup and placing him in the Cart he sat contentedly Purring by my side. "Okay, Basil!" I shouted, waving my hands in the most Overlord like way possible. "Let's get going!" The Lady who ran the Orphanage, walked out with a look of shock, seeing other kids along with me. "Y-You're all going?" Kids Came outside to see the strange party that was now leaving, all the kids whom had bullied me, praised me, and just plain ignored me came to watch me go.

Feeling a moment of pure triumph, I stood up in the Cart and struck and overlordly pose, jabbing a finger at the small crowd. "YES! It is our time to go. Me and my Vassals are going to live anew, better life!" I pumped my fist in the air, feeling a rush of adrenaline, I shouted at the top of my lungs." I AM OFF TO BECOME: THE MOST BADASS REAKIN OVERLORD IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN COSMOS! SO lONG FOOLS, AND THANKS FOR NOTHING!" And for extra god measure, I threw in my own persinal overlod laugh: "UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Despite my harsh words, i couldnt help smiling and waving back to those who cheered me on, and watching the expressions of those, dumbfounded by what I had just said. i sat back down, triumphant and happy, feeling that a great new road was about to open up to me. "So, were your vassals now?" Samson asked, drawing his knees close to his body. I nodded, a look of pure glee on my face. "Yes, and whatever awaits us... I mean ME through that dimension gate, I alone shall face the terrors a come out, triumphant! "I lowered my gaze to my small bag, seeing the light of the setting sun reflected off my spare glasses. I heard Miko giggling to herself. "What are you laughing about?" i snapped, turning to her. She was trying to stifle her laughter but she just looked at me and said: "when you were giving your speech, I noticed something funny..." "What?" I said, feeling like I really didnt want to know. She giggled again. "Your fly was Down."

"WHAAAAAAAATT!"

To Be contnued in Chapter 2


	2. The Makai Kingdom

Travelling through dimensional gates is just about the same as taking a trip through a carwash… filled with gummy worms. It's really nasty. However, once you get over the fact that it feels like a thousand tiny tentacles are trying to worm their way into your clothing, it's not that bad at all. Finally emerging from the Dimensional Gate, a Place Quite the Opposite of Celestia opened up before us. A land filled with monsters, some cute, some not, buildings of unfathomable size, and a daunting castle in the center of it all. The prinnies pulling the cart hurried on as if urged by some unseen whipper. I crossed my arms, trying to act unimpressed. I didn't fool anyone, as my eyes were shining with awe and my mouth agape at the splendor of Overlord Zetta's Kingdom. The Demons of the kingdom were each unique, evidently they were slaves to a powerful curse, I rubbed my chin… When Overlords Overtook human worlds, everything inside it became demonic and twisted; I rubbed my hands together and smiled evilly. With so many minions, I could work them all to death and then simply go and take over another world! The Prinnies stopped in front of the fountain in the town square.

It was fashioned in the shape of overlord Zetta, a proud figure; he seemed to be squeezing a planet with water dripping from it into the base of the fountain. "A Splendid Design" I said aloud, stepping out of the cart to admire my… err… _fathers _statue… "Too bad when I become overlord, ill have it torn down to be replaced with an even grander statue of ME!" By this point, Miko and Samson had clambered out of the cart, and the prinnies had run off. Miko decided to chime in: "Yes! And it will be a splendid statue milord! Not made of Marble, but of the finest gold!" Samson joined in as well: "Or even solid Diamond; with a Cape of Platinum!" I liked this idea, and decided to push our act a little further: "Yes! And a thousand nations under my command! We will bring any and all worlds, to their knees! UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! "Butter joined in the fun and jumped on my shoulder, meowing loudly. By Now we had attracted a small crowd, looking at the children before them playing overlord. I took this as a sign it was time to be on our way, so I spun on my heels and pointed to Samson and Miko. "Away we go! Onward to the castle!" I cried; and charged off, with my frie-… Err…_My minions- _In direct Pursuit. The stairway to the grand castle, which sat high above the town in its strange center, was actually a series of railess steps that twisted hither and dither here and there. Walking up them alone was a challenge, but without rails and perhaps the fact that they were made of glass… would make it even harder. I prayed it hadn't rained recently. But, not one to be deterred, I charged on, undaunted, but could feel the uneasiness in my minions as they slowed upon viewing the castle in its full glory. Samson almost tripped on his jaw as it dropped open.

"WOWEE… "he said, and there wasn't much need to say anything else. The castle was simply amazing, glittering like a polished diamond floating proudly above the town, and with the aforementioned stairs, reminded me of a glass hurricane. But as beautiful as it was, it was equally terrifying. Clouds circled around its top with mad ferocity, a small tornado enveloping the topmost tower, and fractures of the older pieces of the castle that had broken off hung, suspended in time. I was so busy admiring my new home I didn't even notice the Eringi I happened to walk into. Eringis if you don't know are large mushroom like demons. I find them very annoying, and would rather see one in my supper stew then wandering around free. But this particular one was especially irritating. So much, I decided to do my demonly duty and blame the whole tripping thing on him. "HEY!" I growled in my most intimidating voice. "Why don't you watch where you're going!" The Eringi stood up almost melodramatically, its mushroom top wobbling comically as it did so. "Why don't YOU watch where YOU'RE going Gii?" It sounded irritated, but I wasn't about to take this offense to the overlords adopted son sitting down.

So I sprung to my feet. "You've got a lot of nerve insulting the overlord's son fungus!" I said, jabbing an accusing finger in its face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Samson and Miko watching. Miko looked almost disapproving, but Samson watched us as if he were watching the greatest magician in the universe work miracles. The Eringi got a little angry, shaking its fingerless fist at me. "Overlords Son? Oh yeah, I hear he adopted a kid, but I didn't think it would be a runt like you!" "You're one to talk!" I shot back angrily, folding my arms. "You're shorter AND weaker than me. Lvl. 3? Pathetic!" "Hey! You're a scrawny Lvl. 5! I could still beat you with my spores tied behind my back!" "Well then," I said calmly, unfolding my arms. "let's settle this like men." "Roshambo?*" I nodded. "Roshambo." I heard Miko slap her forehead, and Samson Ooohed Melodramatically. The Eringi and I took our places. "1…2…3… Ro-Sham-BO!" The Eringi formed his primitive hand into what looked like scissors and me, a powerful rock. "Rock beats Scissors." I said triumphantly, and punched the Eringi square in the face.

"DJ-Kun!" I heard Miko say; almost sympathetic to the little creature I had just knocked unconscious. "What the heck do you think you're doing!" She rushed over to the fallen creature, who had lost a tooth, leaving a big gap in between its front teeth. "What?" I said, not feeling the least bit sorry for my actions. "Like you don't know!" she said, obviously upset. She was an angel after all. I groaned. "Don't tell me you're upset about me punching him..." She gave me a brisk nod as a response. "Yes, I am." She picked him up with ease, he wan't at all that big now that I looked at him. I looked up at the castle, wanting to get inside before nightfall. "Can we just begin climbing?" I said, surprised by how whiny I sounded. Miko refused to leave the mushroom behind. I groaned, and then threatened to leave her behind. She didnt budge. I groaned again, louder and then stated that I would make him my slave, so that I should help him. However, i would not carry him, so I forced Samson to carry him.

The steps wound upward at an unbelievably slow rate. I was sure in my mind that this was simply to deter people from visiting the overlord. Looking down, I could see the town growing smaller and smaller as we climbed, each step threatening to send us falling to our doom. Samson tripped twice and almost fell off seven times. Each time I had to catch him and drag him back up the steps. In the end he became so petrified Miko had to carry him, and I had to carry the Eringi. I thought about just throwing him off the edge. That would be the demon thing to do, but something in my gut told me not to. Eventually, we reached the top of the staircase. We were tired, cold and most important: Hungry. Before stood a small garden filled with all manner of plants, and a pair of crimson doors with intricate statues of overlords past carved into them. Perhaps the overlords who built this place were twins... Approaching the door, I lifted the great brass knocker and swung it down, Hard, against the wooden door. Minutes passed, no response. Again I knocked. And Again, and by the third try i gave up, flopping against the door. Miko dragged a terrified Samson over beside me and placed him against a soft looking plant. She sat down beside me. "Umm... Maybe they're out getting Milk..." she said jokingly. I didnt smile, I was in no mood.

I suddenly felt her wrap her arms around my left arm,and squeeze, putting her head on my shoulder. This startled me so much I almost hit her. "W-What... What are you doing!" I said. She didnt move. But curled her legs up tightly against herself. "I'm all cold. And you're a big warm Overlord." This didn't imprve my mood one bit. It shouldn't have anyway, I could feel myself blushing. Why did it matter to me at all that she was even this close to me? I should be indifferent to her and her... feminie charms. I shivered, disgusted by the thought. We sat there for what seemed like ages. Then it happened. I was silently fuming to myself when i heard the doors creak. I looked up at them, hopefl that someone had finally come to open them and let us in, only to see a massive claw heading straight for my head. No time to dodge. Simply block. I threw my one free arm up and felt the claws of the long black arm dig straight into my skin. It hurt. Bad. I was yanked away from Miko, who woke up from her pleasant nap, no doubt dreaming about pixies and unicorns, and was tossed ino a large pricker bush. Just what I needed; another pain in the ass, no pun intended. I emerged from the pricker bush in time to see what attacked us. The doorway was covered in shadows, and the shadows formed a horrifying creature.

Or shoudl I say, TWO creatures, attatched togethe by the door. They slammed their fists together and looked at me with deadly intent. And then, a frickin laser shot from between them. God, I hate lasers. Miko came running over to me. "What is that!" she cried, as samson was struck by the creatures massive fist. "APPLES!" he cried, as he flew into the bush beside us. "I don't know," I said, looking at the strange door creature. "But whatever it is, it means to kill."

*For those of you who don't know, ROSHAMBO is the Japanese version of rock paper scissors. It has the same rules and everything. Just said differently.


End file.
